I no longer walk alone
by xsarahx101
Summary: He was something id never experienced before, i didn't even know someone like him existed until now. 900 years had been wasted roaming this world on my own. Now, i had him and i wasnt letting anything get in the way. I was in love with Edward Cullen. Vamp
1. Proceed with caution

I no longer walk alone

Summary – Bella Swan is a 900 year old vampire who has nearly always walked this world alone. That is until she meets the Cullen coven and her love for eternity, Edward. Its time for her to start a new chapter in her life but since when does anything ever go smoothly?

Author – xsarahx101 – Sarah Jane

Rated – T

Please review x

* * *

The first thing i noticed that morning when i stepped outside of my house was that the weather was dismal, in fact, that probably wasn't the best way to describe how bad the weather was. The sky was completely grey with no normal blue sky visible and above all it was raining, heavily. I gathered from this that it must be pretty cold outside too but that was irrelevant to me. It wasn't like i could feel it or anything. None the less, i made sure i was wrapped up with numerous garments such as a pair of gloves, scarf, jumper, rain coat etc. You know, all the things that would help me blend in with other people.

For me, given my situation, blending in is of up most importance. After all, i figured humans might find it weird to find a vampire roaming their world, let alone a 900 year old vampire. Although, its not like you could tell i was over 900 years old. I looked around 17 years old, as that was the age i was when i got turned into this "monster" as vampires look never ages. Never. And to be honest, thank god for that otherwise i would be looking REALLY old. Anyway, always looking around 17 does have some fall backs, for example, i can never stay in one place for too long, i mean, how strange would it look if i was meant to be 25 but i still looked 17? It's just not viable.

This is why i moved to Forks. I had "outgrown" my most recent place of habitation so, to avoid weird questions i decided to move. This was normal for me; I'd done it many times over. It does become monotonous and boring because who wants to re-live high school over and over again? But it's what has to happen and i like to roll with the punches as people say.

It was my first day at my new school, Forks High. I wasn't very optimistic. But none the less, i got in my car (another way to be human as i could have just ran there and gotten their faster but whatever) and began the drive to school. Forks high wasn't all that big if I'm honest as forks was only a small town. Which was alright but it was easy to see everybody knew everybody which meant that word about a new student (also known as me) spread quickly and when i pulled up in the parking lot because suddenly many eyes were on me, as if interrogating me. This was always the worst part, it felt like judgement time. Were they going to notice there was something different about me or not? Usually, this has never been a problem however, sometimes it has been a bit sketchy as my features can differ from those of humans, such as i have very pale white skin, golden eyes and my skin is ice cold. It can make things somewhat difficult.

So i bet your wondering how i could walk through the car park with all these people...these humans around me but not jump on them and suck their blood. Oh trust me it's not without great difficulty. I'm guessing you must all know the stories about vampires – we are blood sucking killers, we sleep in coffins, we die if you stab us with a stake. Yeah, not quite. I find it quite hilarious how humans choose to perceive us from the fictional stories they have read, oh believe me most of us are out right killers, but we don't sleep and it takes a lot more than a stake to kill us. But anyway back to the point, i don't feed off humans, i feed off animals. They aren't as satisfying as humans but I'm not a monster and i refuse to kill human beings, not anymore anyway.

I entered the school building, following the signs that led me all the way to reception area where i planned to get my timetable for my lessons. The woman behind the desk was short and elderly, she had grey hair that looked like it had recently under gone a very bad perm and her eyes were hidden behind a pair of huge red glasses that looked like they should have been thrown out years ago.

"Can i help you dear?" She asked me, her voice was high pitch and posh and i knew, if i heard it too much it could have become extremely annoying.

"Err yeah, I'm new today. My name's Isabella. Isabella Swan." I told her. My nostrils were prickling in disgust. The woman was wearing very strong perfume; so strong in fact her natural scent was almost invisible. How could people stand to be around her? How could she not realise she smelt so strong? I guess the heightened sense of smell i have because I'm a vampire may have been the reason why i was particularly finding myself in disgust of it but still, that smell is just not right.

"Ah, of course! Everyone's been expecting you. Here is your timetable, you have Mr Lee's period 1, and French I believe" She informed me.

I nodded, taking the timetable and walking away. It was rude, but the smell was indescribable. As i entered the main corridor, people were hustling and bustling, going to and from their lockers before first period started. I walked through the throng of people trying to find my first lesson. Naturally, like everybody on their first day, i turned up late. I entered the classroom, everyone's eyes staring beadily on me. I muttered my apologies and introduced myself.

"Oh yes, Miss Swan, well thank you for coming. Have you taken French lessons in your previous school?"

Oh if he only knew. I could almost guarantee i knew more French then he did. After all, i had lived there for 3 decades and i knew possibly everything there was to know about the French language, people and history.

"Yes" i nodded.

"Good good! Well i believe there is a seat next to Jessica over there if you would like to sit there"

I glanced around the room for the empty seat finding it almost instantly. Admittedly, Jessica looked pretty. She had brownie blonde hair, blue eyes and had this huge smile plastered on her face. I couldn't help wonder if it was fake or not but i would take what i could get. I really could care less if I'm honest.

I made my way to the empty seat and sat down, peeling the many layers of clothing off. Being around humans is always a challenge because there were so many things to remember to do like act like your breathing (vampires don't have organs, therefore no need to breathe) fidgeting (vampires can sit still or extremely long amounts of time without the slightest bit of movement) and blinking (vampires have no real need to blink). If any of these basic human necessities are left out people can easily become highly suspicious, which no vampire wants nor needs.

"Hi I'm Jessica, Jessica Stanley; it's nice to meet you Isabella." Jessica whispered as Mr Lees began the lesson.

"Its nice to meet you to. But please, call me Bella" i responded politely. I'd never liked the name Isabella...

"Oh okay, so where are you from Bella?" she whispered.

I went to answer but suddenly I felt as if I had a pair of eyes staring intently at me. "Urm I'm sorry can I help you?" I whispered looking directly over Jessica's head at the guy sitting next to her. He looked gawky. Perhaps that wasn't a good description but that's the first thing that popped into my head. You know the type, trying to be outgoing and liked but really looked like the complete opposite.

"Oh...erm...no, no I'm sorry, I was just interested in the conversation." he stuttered nervously. Bless him.

Jessica giggled staring almost dreamily at him before turning to me slightly, the look of infatuation dripping off her face. She obviously likes him "Bella, this is Mike, Mike Newton."

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled at him, but stopped instantly. The look that had been previously on Jessica's face only a moment before was now on Mikes but I had the strange feeling it wasn't be reciprocated to Jessica but more to me. Oh dear.

"Isabella swan" I heard my name being called from the front of the class. I turned  
knowing what was about to come. I was ready.

"Yes sir?" I asked as once again for the second time that morning I felt the class's eyes on me.

"Perhaps you could do us the honour of gracing us with your attention and reading the sentence on the board in French?"

"Of course sir" I smiled before looking at the board. The board read - "when life gives you lemons, you make lemonade"

I almost giggled at that saying before replying confidently "Quand la vie vous donne des citrons vous faire de la limonade"

Mr Lees looked somewhat put out, knowing I had gotten it write. He cleared his throat before deciding to proceed on "well okay then that's correct but from now on, eyes on the front understood?"

"Yes sir"

* * *

The rest of that lesson went by painfully slow, as did the rest of the lessons until lunch; maths, social studies and history. They had all been pretty boring, it was nothing i hadn't heard multiple times before and i had no doubt in my mind that i could in fact teach the class better myself. By the time the bell had rung through the school building at the beginning of lunch, i was about ready to leave and go hunting or do something that was remotely interesting and i probably would have had it not been for Jessica and Mikes laborious questioning and begging to sit with them and their friends Eric and Angela.

As we entered the dining room where at least more than half the students were gathered, eating lunch, messing about and talking between themselves, i was hit by the mass of scents coming from all of them and the back of my throat ached; they made me thirsty. Admittedly, the thirst hurt but i could contain it, id had plenty of practice after all. As i joined the line for food with the others i stared around the room at the many people that were gathered there. It was just like any other school i had been to, with the usual cliques and groups of people that tended to gravitate towards each other. The jocks, the popular people, the nerds...you get the gist, usual phoney rubbish that you knew wasn't going to last longer than the end of senior year.

I breathed deeply and sighed which normally was such a usual human process that usually means nothing but just then, for me, i got to the shock of my life (Well not my life but you get the idea). I smelt something different, in fact it wasn't just a something, it was a number of something's. A number of different scents that were not human or animals. I knew exactly what they were and as I spun around my thoughts were confirmed. There, at the back of the dining hall sat five other vampires and they were all staring back at me. There were two females and three males. Of the two females there was a tall, golden haired one that looked like she had a beautiful figure, the kind you see on the cover of the _Sports illustrated_ swimsuit issues, the kind that made every girl around her take a hit on their self esteem just by being in the same room. The other girl was short and very pixie like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was a deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. And then there were the three guys, one was big and muscled like a serious weight lifter, with dark, curly hair. Another was taller, leaner, but still muscular with honey blonde hair. He was more boyish then the other. However, it was the last that really caught my attention. He was lanky, less bulky, with untidy, bronze coloured hair. I can safely say within that one moment that i looked at him and he looked at me, he captivated me; it was a strange feeling but none the less, they all looked like they could be in college, or even teachers at the school rather than students. Apart from their scents i could easily tell they were vampires, everyone of them was chalklike and the palest of all the students living in this sunless town. Paler than an albino. They all had very dark eyes despite the range in hair tones. They all also had dark shadows under their eyes that looked much like bruises or shadows; they all looked like me.

"Bella, Bella...Bella!" Jessica called snapping me out of my stare.

"What?" i asked annoyed.

"Your holding up the line" she replied also looking annoyed that obviously i was stopping her from eating.

"Sorry" i replied as i followed the rest of the students into the food serving area.

Five minutes later, after buying some pizza and a apple (which had been entirely pointless considering i had no plan of eating it. Human food tastes like dirt.) i sat at the table with Jessica, Mike, Eric and Angela as they chatted away about their plans for the weekend, however i wasn't listening. Instead i was deep in thought.

It had been a considerable amount of time since i ran into a vampire, let alone a group of them and who was to say they were the only ones? What if there were more? Should i approach them?

My thoughts were very mixed. Should i leave now and avoid any possible contact with them? Or do i go introduce myself and find out about them? Finding out about them definitely seemed like a more enticing option. Like i said, it wasn't very often i ran into vampires and i was okay with that but i couldn't help but feel that it would be nice to meet some of them again, especially the one with golden hair. There was something about him that made me need to know about him and speak to him. But why?

I looked up towards their table once again to find they were still staring at me, all looking confused and shocked which is probably how i looked also. The golden haired one had something else in his eyes, something that almost looked disturbed but I couldn't figure out whether it was frustration or disappointment and it annoyed me.

"Who are they?" I asked no one in particular rather randomly. Everyone seemed to look up to see who i meant.

"That's Edward, Emmett and Alice Cullen, and Rosalie and Jasper Hale. They all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife." Jessica stepped in and told me. I glanced sideways at their table once more, they were all talking very quietly and quickly, their mouths barely moving and they were looking shiftily in my direction. _Cullen – That name rang a bell. _

"So what's the deal with them?" I wondered

Jessica giggled, obviously loving being my source of information "They're all _together_ – Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, i mean. And they _live_ together." Her voice held all the shock and condemnation of the small town, i thought critically. But of course they all live together. Why would they have a need to live apart?

"So which ones are the Cullens?" i asked. "They don't look related..."

"Oh, they're not. Dr Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The hales _are_ brother and sister, twins in fact – and they're foster children."

Of course, what a well thought out story. I decided to play along. "They look a little bit too old to be foster children surely?"

"Well they are now, both Jasper and Rosalie are 18, but they've been with Mrs Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something like that"

The plot thickens it seems. Now to my count that's a total of seven vampires, most definitely a coven. The Cullen coven. "That's really kind of nice – for them to take care of all those kids like that, when they're so young and everything."

"I guess so," Jessica admitted reluctantly, and i got the impression that she didn't like them for some reason. With the glances she was throwing at them, i would presume the reason was some kind of jealousy. "I think that Mrs. Cullen can't have any kids. Though" _Duh. _

Throughout this conversation my eyes flickered again and again to the table where they all still sat, talking and looking. "Have they always lived here in Forks?" I asked.

"No" she said in a voice that implied the obvious. "They moved down two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

"Who is the one with the golden brownish hair?" i asked.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him" she said, obviously implying that he thought he was too good for anyone. His name was Edward...what a perfect name, how could it be anything else?

Obviously, they had gone through a great deal to orchestrate such a story so they could all live together as a family but also, some as mating partners. And obviously, they were not a harm to humans otherwise everyone here would surely be dead? Did that mean they fed on animals like me? I was seriously interested. In all my years of roaming this earth, i had never ever met another vampire that fed off animals, let alone 7 of them. I needed to know more about them.

And with that, i found myself standing up, pushing my tray of untouched food away and making my way over to the group of vampires and right then... i had the feeling that my life was going to change. How? For the good? For the bad? I had no idea.

* * *

Hey, okay so tell me what you think? Should i continue? Not continue? Let me know your thoughts and feelings.

Thankyouu x

SaraahJaane


	2. Meet the family

**I no longer walk alone**

**Summary – Bella Swan is a 900 year old vampire who has nearly always walked this world alone. That is until she meets the Cullen coven and her love for eternity, Edward. Its time for her to start a new chapter in her life but since when does anything ever go smoothly?**

**Author – xsarahx101 – Sarah Jane**

**Rated – T**

**Please review x**

* * *

It felt like the walk across the dining hall towards the group was laboriously slow and i felt tense and nervous but i decided quickly, weakness was not something i was planning to show. Confidence was the key.

I finally approached the table, my shoulders pushed back and my head held high. No fear. They all continued to stare at me as i approached them and i had no doubt that behind me, Jessica, Mike, Angela and Eric were more than likely gawping at me in shock of what i was actually doing, like it was forbidden or something

"Hello" I greeted them. They sat very stonily still, acting much more vampire like than human like. "My names Bella" i told them, hoping someone would at least speak back to me, but after around 30 seconds of silence between us past I was about ready to walk away when the girl i know to be Alice spoke.

"Its nice to meet you, my name is Alice Cullen" She greeted me, finally cracking a smile. "I'm sorry that everyone is pretty much mute at the moment, but your arrival has come as quite a shock"

"Well i can't pretend meeting several of you isn't a shock also." I told her, fully aware that i still had several pairs of eyes on me. It made me fairly uncomfortable.

"Guys, stop staring at her." Alice told them and they all looked away as if deciding anything other than me was more interesting "When i say it was quite a shock, i mean... its really a shock. Normally, i _see_ things like this coming"

She normally _sees_ these things coming? What? I was confused.

"Maybe, it would be more appropriate if we took this conversation to a more... private place" Said Rosalie. "Its a bit public don't you think?" Its seemed to me that she had a bit of an attitude.

"Okay where?" i replied, oddly aware that Edward was still staring at me intently, frustration all over his face.

"I think we should go home. Carlisle and Esme should meet you" Rosalie replied.

What was the problem with the guys? Could they not speak? It seemed only the girls were choosing to talk to me and it bothered me, especially because i was dying to hear what Edwards's voice sounded like so i could commit it to memory.

* * *

It took us a mere 10 minutes to drive to the Cullen household. I followed them in their cars. Edward, Alice and Jasper in one and Rosalie and Emmett in the other. They definitely liked to speed which i actually enjoyed a lot. I mean, it wasn't like i could die from going too fast, besides i was a pretty good driver.

Before i left the school, i lied to Jessica and the rest saying i suddenly didn't feel well and being in school really wasn't helping so i was heading home. I'm sure they didn't really believe me but i wasn't too bothered at the end of the day.

As i stepped out of my car and looked up at the Cullen household, i was shocked. The house was timeless, graceful, and probably a hundred years old. It was painted a soft, faded white, three stories tall, rectangular and well proportioned. The windows and doors were either part of the original structure or a perfect restoration. It was amazing.

I followed the Cullen clan up the garden and through the deep shade up to the porch. The inside was even more surprising, it was bright, very open, and very large. This must have originally been several rooms, but the walls had been removed from most of the first floor to create a wide space. The back south-facing wall had been entirely replaced with glass, and, beyond the shade of the cedars, the lawns stretched bare to the wide river. A massive curving staircase dominated the west side of the room. The walls, the high-beamed ceiling, the wooden floors, and the thick carpets were all varying shades of white.

"Esme, Carlisle." Alice spoke clearly and of normal volume. Of course there was no need to yell, they would easily be able to hear. Within a matter of seconds they were both standing at the bottom of the stairs, almost directly in front of everyone. Dr Cullen or Carlisle as he was known looked extremely young, fresh and had this outrageous look of perfection about him. His hair was blonde and slicked back over his head. And Esme, had the same pale, beautiful features as the rest of them and there was something about her heart-shaped face, her billows of soft, caramel-coloured hair that reminded me of the ingénues of the silent-movie- era. They were both dressed casually, in light colours that matched the inside of the house.

"Carlisle, Esme," Alice's voice broke the short silence, "This is Bella and as you can tell she's a vampire. Bella, this is Carlisle and Esme. "

Carlisle smiled "Welcome Bella, such a shock to see another vampire around these parts" Carlisle's steps were measured, careful as he approached me but yet, not threatening.

"Its nice to meet you to. It seems I'm just as shocked as you, it has a been a extremely long time since i have met such a big coven" I replied matter of factly.

"Alice, how did we not see her coming?" Esme replied "If I'd known there was another one of us arriving i could have tidied up"

Tidy up? The house was immaculate, what else could she tidy?

"This is the thing, i didn't see her coming. Its not like me not to see something this big and well... Edward, tell them"

Edward looked shocked to have been called upon to speak but none the less he replied clearly "I can't read her mind" His voice was perfect, so clear that it was as if he was singing.

"You have the power to read minds?" Speaking directly at him for the first time, he turned to look at me and i felt a spark as his golden eyes met mine.

"Yes" he replied curtly before looking away quickly.

"And i can see the future" Alice jumped in "Oh and Jasper can control emotions and moods."

"But you can't do this with Bella?" Carlisle asked looking rather astonished.

Oh... i understood now what they were talking about. That was simple enough to answer "Oh, i can tell you why that is" I said and suddenly all 7 of their heads snapped towards me "I have the power to protect"

We had moved to the living area where we were all seated on either the two sofas in the room or the chairs. Carlisle and Esme sat together just like Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper, leaving me and Edward on one of the sofas together.

"I don't get it" Emmett said, finally becoming much more talkative "You have the power to protect. Protect what? I've never heard of this power before"

"Its a rare power. I know of no one else who has it." Carlisle replied. "Maybe you could explain it to us Bella. I'm very interested in different powers that vampires can possess, yours is highly fascinating."

"Well, you all know that powers normally come through with you from when you are human and then changed?" I asked to which they all nodded in agreement "Well without going into too much detail about this part, the basics of it are i didn't have the best childhood and i was always very aware of pain and suffering and i had a need to protect and help who i could, this followed through when i was changed." I told them, astonished by how they all seemed to be so interested. I mean, i know my power was interesting but I'd never thought much of it recently, it had become nature to me a long time ago.

"Basically, having the power to protect allows me to protect myself and others of my choosing by using an inner shield. I can choose which other vampire powers i block out and let in and i can do the same for other people. It can be highly useful" I smiled "Which is why Alice cannot see me in her visions , Edward cannot read my mind and no doubt why Jasper cannot change my mood. I can let them in if i so wish too... but generally i like to keep things to myself and in my control."

"Its fascinating" Carlisle said seemingly in awe much like the rest of them. "You must be frustrating Edward and Alice especially."

"You have no idea" Alice said, laughing slightly. "I have to try see around her, its very irritating"

"Bella, if you don't mind me asking. How old are you?" Esme asked

"Urm.. over 900 years old i believe. I kind of lose track" I told her, again earning looks from everyone in the room. "Is that bad?"

"No no, its just...its been a long time since i met such a old vampire" Carlisle spoke, a smile glittering his flawless face. "You must have seen some things"

"I have, some good and some bad" i agreed with him.

"And you do not feed off humans?"

"Nope, i decided a long time ago after i left Italy that human blood, although desirable and tasty was no longer for me" i told them proudly and i was proud. It had taken severe restraint to come off human blood...it was like the strongest drug out there.

"Italy?" Carlisle wondered.

"Yes, i was part of the Volturi for a couple of decades." And suddenly, i remembered why the name Cullen seemed so familiar "You used to live with the Volturi didn't you" i spoke directly to Carlisle. "At least someone in this coven did"

"Yes i did. " I was correct it had been Carlisle.

"I arrived just after you left, they spoke very highly of you, however they weren't happy to see you leave." I remembered. "Aro enjoyed your company."

Aro was the leader of the Volturi along with his brother Marcus and Caius, the closest thing to "Royalty" that vampires know. They are like leaders who you face if you break the vampire law. They only really have two rules, you don't kill conspicuously and you keep the fact that vampires exist, entirely secret. Pretty basic.

"Well, i wish i could say the same for him. He was not a kind person"

"I agree. He loved having powerful people around him, he wasn't too pleased when i decided to leave. I was how you could say...his and the rest of the volturi's protectors."

We spoke for a very long time after that, about myself and how i had lived and what i had done all these years along with more about my powers and how useful they were. I also had a chance to talk to them about their life and how they all came to be together. It seemed that Carlisle had been the changer of Edward and saved him when he was 17 of dying of Spanish influenza, he then changed Esme who had suffered from a failed suicide attempt and Rosalie who had been raped and left for dead. After this Rosalie found Emmett in a forest after being mauled by a bear and got Carlisle to change him. Then Alice and Jasper turned up after Alice had a vision of where to find the coven and then they never left. It was complicated to some degree but i felt such a sense of home and love between each of them that i almost felt sad that i had never had this. I mean, before now i didn't even know it could possibly exist.

The only thing i was glad we had not touched upon was how i was changed. It was a touchy subject that i wanted to keep fairly secured in my mind.

We spoke for many, many hours and the more i sat there with the coven and spoke, the more i felt aware of Edward and what was happening. I was feeling desire, longing, lust...things i had never experienced before. Things that were all new. It was like i was meant to be with him. It scared me, I'd never needed anyone before, id never felt like everything depended on me trying to be alone with a particular person...I couldn't describe it right, i couldn't do it justice, it was all too powerful. I wondered, was he feeling the same? Or was i just experiencing wishful thinking?

Around three in the morning i decided that it was time i went home, to get a change of clothes for the next day of school that i was going to have to go through. I was less than enthusiastic, i didn't want to leave the good vibes of the Cullen household. It was strange that i had met such loving vampires as normally vampires are usually very hostile.

"Bella, you're welcome here anytime my dear. Just drop by whenever you feel like it." Esme told me as i began to leave through the front door.

"She's right Bella, anytime!" Alice said joining in as she swiftly exited the house to see me leave also. "I can tell we are going to be good friends. Although i can't see it for sure, thanks to you. But i just know it. Your sticking around Forks aren't you?" she asked as everyone else came to join us outside, everyone apart from Edward that was. The past few hours he had spent not looking at me and what seemed like, ignoring me. I had no idea why and it bothered me.

"I don't plan on going anywhere" i told her and then she jumped on me, hugging me tightly.

"Alice, you're so excitable" Jasper laughed

"Well I'm not going to be much longer if you keep trying to calm me down"

"Sorry" he told her sincerely.

I said goodbye to everyone apart from Edward as he wasn't there and i got in my car and left.

* * *

I spent the next few hours, alone and thinking. Things felt weird, unreal. I had just met seven other vampires who all seemed to have this capability to love immensely, who were all kind, who didn't kill humans and who all saw vampires and humans as equals. It was something in my 900 years of being a vampire that i had never experienced or witnessed. And then there was Edward... He was my idea of perfection, although he had never seemed to want to speak to me or look at me directly in the eyes. It made me wonder if I'd done something to bother him. Normally, annoying a vampire wasn't all that big of a deal to me to be honest, it wasn't like they could seriously hurt me but with Edward it felt different, like it hurt and it bothered me immensely. I felt such a longing for him to want me and like me, something i had never really cared for with others before. What was so different about him?

It was something I'd been stumped on since id been home and while on the drive to school and while i sat in Maths waiting for the bell to ring for the next lesson. Why did i need him so much? I'd never needed anyone in my whole vampire life before, so why start now?

My next lesson was biology. It was the first time id had biology since being here so you can imagine how surprised i felt when i walked in and saw none other than Edward Cullen sitting at the table closest the window. He looked outrageously magnificent as usual but had a look of shock on his face when he saw me.

As i walked to introduce myself to the teacher, i was watching him surreptitiously. He stared at me, meeting my eyes with the strangest expression on his face – i couldn't read it. Mr Banner the biology teacher handed me a book with no nonsense about introductions. I could tell we were going to get along. Of course, he had no choice but to send me to the one open seat to the left of the room, next to _him_. I decided to ignore him as i set my book on the table and took my seat as the teacher began the lecture on cellular anatomy, something of course id already learnt about. Every now and again i kept peaking out the corner of my eye to see if he was looking at me and nine times out of ten he was until he noticed id seen him and then he would look away. I was getting beyond frustrated, i wasn't interested in silly games like this, so when Mr Banner told us to begin our practical i took this as my opportunity to have it out with him. I spun on my chair looking directly at him before speaking "Do you have a problem with me?"

He looked taken by surprised and worried "Urm...no" he replied.

"Well then why do you choose to keep staring at me and ignoring me when you feel like it" I sounded more fierce then id planned but at that moment i didn't really care. He was annoying me.

"I'm...well...I don't mean to" he looked unhappy with himself. "Its complicated."

"Complicated? How is not staring at me and not ignoring me for no reason complicated? Have i done something wrong to you?"

"No of course not..."

"Maybe i shouldn't be sitting with you it obviously makes you uncomfortable" i hissed as i noticed Mr Banner was walking past, i moved to get up but i felt the touch of skin on mine and i stopped instantly. It felt warm and soft (Vampires don't notice other vampires coldness) i turned quickly to see it was Edwards hand on mine, i looked up at his face to find him looking intently back, his eyes staring deeply into mine.

"No, please Bella. Don't leave" He spoke softly and i knew at that moment, if i had a heart, it would have melted. So it was no crazy shock that i found myself sitting back down. "Mr Banner has noticed we are talking about something that isn't the experiment, he is getting annoyed. Let's just get on with this and we can talk at lunch?"

I nodded and agreed quickly, realising that Mr Banner was indeed making his way over to us again, not looking entirely happy. At least we were going to talk at lunch, it was a start. It was time to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

Hey, okay so tell me what you think? Should i continue? Not continue? Let me know your thoughts and feelings.

Thankyouu x

SaraahJaane


End file.
